love never weakens
by fatimashabbir71
Summary: beck and tori have sex & get married when tori is pregnant at 16. they get divorced and tori is a big actress and lives with her 14 year daughter,addison,her best friends cat and jade.beck has his own company and is dating a bitchy model. tori starts dating the hot actor christoper and she invites beck to their engagement party.will sparks fly for the two,or is it finally over?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Beck and tori have a baby and then get divorced. beck is dating a new girl…and tori is going to be getting married to christopher .a hot hunk of it and accidently invites beck to their wedding…

Tori's POV:

I was a girl who had thrown away all hopes of love … I LOVED him and he loved me and we made our own happy bubble…with addison and then reality came crashing in …..

I woke up with a start . My best friend Jade and Cat came running."What happened tori?" Cat screamed…. Typical Cat. Jade came and sat on my bed and said "cat , emergency supply… NOW." Cat ran off at once. Jade said"Tori. You were dreaming about him weren't you? Don't lie to me." Addison came running.. she was a beautiful girl, 14 years old and already been in many advertisements because of my many movies in which I had starred."What happened mommy. Was it about HIM?" she spat that word out like it was soot or bile."he's an ass mom. " "addie" I started but she cut me off. "mom he is.. its time you realized that! He is a vile son of a bitch who doesn't care about me or you.. understand mom?he left us mom! To starve and if it weren't for you I would have died! So stop trying to remember those happy times when we all sat at the table and he smiled at you or when he kissed you and called us his favourite girls….. because right now…. He is screwing a bitch and when I went there once to give something of his back I heard him telling her that she's his favourite girl… so forget him! Because we all love each other and we DON'T need him…" she said this all in one breath….. at the moment , as if on cue, catcame in with 4 banana splits."we all need to eat something sweet "she sang.

After that I slept for a while until I heard the alarm. It was 9:00 am. Jade was gone for her album recording and cat was gone for her photo shoot. I still had a few hours to kill before my next movie shoot. Addison had gone for school. "humph" I said to no one in particular, but I was 27 and already a spinster. I called Andre my manager and acting pair, and honestly I could'nt stay away from him for more then two days. I remembered by fight with him on Monday and frowned. He had said that if I relly needed money he would help me work in porn. That was still on my mind, so I cut the call and got dressed, might as well get some coffee. I lived in Beverly hills', the beach and coast was amazing,but on the other side of town where beck was…. That was the dark side.

I shook my head trying to get the thought to leave. I wore a sleeveless pink top and a white ruffle skirt. Might as well dress like an actress. I sighed and left with a Prada bag.i was getting coffee when I bumped into someone. He had handsomes features that after years tori felt like melting. HE was like a *giggle and tell your bestfriend* kind-of-guy. And HE was christopher mandez. The hottest youth sensation, only 28 years old. "oh god im so sorry" I said . he smiled "that's no way to treat a stranger" he said."If only you were a stranger." "ah yes but this is not something to be easily forgiven miss- uh- vega.""So what do I have to do?" " I suppose asking you to have coffee with me will be a start" he said brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes."fine" I said.

After about 20 minutes we had had our coffee I told him" am I forgiven?" "no , but im starting to. I suppose asking you to dinner so that you can earn my forgiveness will be a futile attempt and a very lame excuse to see a beautiful lady like you again won't it?"his eyes were mischevious, and yet at the same time hopefull. After years of men trying to make passes at her , she smiled. After the whole beck incident she had smiled." I guess I will have to come to earn my forgiveness won't I?" he smiled and said "dinner ? 8:00 clock? Pleasant conversation?" and I in return felt as if the sun had come back. And I said "sure Mister, ill be there. I ;eft there smiling. And blushing all the way..


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II:

Tori's POV;

I was nervous. For the first time in years I was nervous. I hadn't been with a man, much less a movie star in 7 years! I heard the bell ring. The butterflies in my stomach were being ignored and I was wearing a short ruby halter top with faded skinny jeans and jimmy choo flip flops. Cat and Jade, upon hearing about my date with Mr. Mandez, went crazy, giggling and falling on the bed and laughing. But most of all the person who was most happy was Addison. "Mom! I can't believe it! Christopher mandez? SERIOUSLY?" she had screamed. Cat had done my hair which were piled up on my hair in a very Elegant way. Jade ad chosen my clothes and everybody kept giving me pep talks until finally I ran away. And now, here it was, the moment of truth. I opened the door and there he was, handsome in his suit and all. "hey beautiful!" he said. "who are you talking to?" I asked in a very innocent way. He laughed and opened the door for me in his car. I got in and we went to the restaurant. It was very nice and me jade, cat and addie went there very often. After we were done, and easily sipping our wine, he asked me,"how's your daughter, Addison?"."She's good. She's fine actually."" It's surprising that you didn't hide the fact tht she's your daughter. You know. Most people would.""I love her. I'm proud of her. I have no reason to hide her." I said. At that moment, all hell broke loose. None other than Beckett oliver, the last bleeping person I wanted to see, came in the restaurant with none other than his bleeping girlfriend. He was the object of my despisal! And yet he was still beautiful. "Oh look, there's your girl friend! C'mon let's say hello" said the girlfriend and pulled beck to us. I wanted to cry. "well how are u ?" I said in a futile attempt to make things less awkward. "WE are ah-mazing!" the bitch screamed. And we have some news! Boy do we! EVERYBODY! This young man just proposed to me! Free drinks fr every body.!". Tears were going to spill and I blinked them away. Or atleast tried to. "can we go?" I asked Christopher. Really harshly I suppose since he looked at me with shock. We got in to his car and then went our way. "may I ask why you were so peeved by the young couple there?"" no, you may not ask" I snapped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the rest of the journey continues in silence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly I just cooled off. I looked at this man beside me, who was trying to handle me in a nice way, trying to love me, and I would not let him. "he was my husband for 4 years, we were in love and he is the father of my child. That is why I was snappy. Because I have severe abandonment issues." I finally said. "he looked at me and said do you want to have some coffee at my house? Some actual coffee and a talk? Cause you seem like you need one." He said. "okay" I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ at his house in Beverly hills~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We went in and he simply asked me if I wanted decaf. I told him yes please and sat down on the couch. I told him abou how we had gotten divorced, and I had started on my first movie and everything when in my mind a flashback hit me. It was so strong that I felt as if I was watching a movie. It was about how I had a night mare and back held me. I remembered forgetting where I was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up screaming. Beck woke up with a start. " what happened my love? Did you have a night mare?"I kept screaming and soon my sobbing started. Beck held me all night , kissing away my tears, my fears, my pain. And then he made love to me and it was bliss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I came back to reality with a start. A tear dropped on my cheek. Christopher looked at me and then came and sat beside me. "come on, it's okay, it's okay." he said. "I should go. I'm sorry. But I promise to go with you for another date, if you want to go with a crazy person." I said. "of course , lemme drop you home like a good friend." He said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~on the ride home, tori asks him if he could drop her on the beach.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"why would you want to go to the beach?" he asked, his puzzlement clear. "I just cannot handle the questions right now. I am having flashbacks and I want to jump into the sea." I said. We fdrove in silence until finally we arrived. "well thank you for being such a gentleman" I said. "hey um, you're not gonna drown yourself are you? Cause that would make me the guy who didn't save Tori vega after a date instead of Mr. Charming.""No I will try not to since your-um- charm is on the line." He smiled, brushing his blonde hair from his forehead. My heart flipped after so long it felt like centuries. I got out of the car and went to the coast of los angeles. I waved and saw him drive away. "he probably thinks you're crazy!" I said to my self. I jumped into the sea and got out as soon as the cold hit me. I walked to the alley and tried to stop shivering. Suddenly somebody pulled my hair and a rag was on my mouth. I screamed, or atleast tried to. My pants were torn off and at that moment I saw beck and his girlfriend walking down the beach. I screamed "beck!l Help me! Somebody plzzz!" beck looked at the four guys and just kept on moving. Guiltily. My heart felt like he had literally torn it out , thrown it on the ground and stomped on it. I was being raped, god damn it. After they were done, they left me, they thought I was dead. I felt so humiliated. I told my self to focus. But how could i? the love of my life had just walked off like me being raped was the nicest thing to happen to me. I started crying and the soft voice of somebody telling me to hold on to him and never let go. But the light was so welcoming ….. my faith wavered and then I thought of Addison and the darkness was kind to me, letting me come back to wherever I was now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~note~~~~~~~~~~

I wil give new chapter if I get 8 reviews. Thnx and tell your friends to read. P.S tori will NEVAH DIE! Not if im incharge!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV: HIDING

Christopher's POV:

I knew I shouldn't have left her there. She may have not tried to drown herself but she did almost die. Stupid stupid stupid! She was so beautiful, so pretty and I had let this happen to her. I should have just dropped her home. Why didn't I? My thoughts were interrupted by tori waking up. "uhh." She said. "shhh… it's ok." I said, meaning the opposite. Her daughter came inside. One look at her mother, and her eyes were filled with tears and her entire composition was shaken. She was going to burst into tears any minute and tori understood this and immediately said "hey Addie. Mum got beaten up and mugged. But it's okay because I'm a tough girl right?" Addison said "mom I just have to go home okay. I'll see you tomorrow." She was trying hard not to cry and as she left tears started to trickle down her face. Jade and Cat gave tori a smile and left. Soon it was just us. She said" Chris? What happened?" " you were raped, tori." As soon as I said it, first she just looked at me as if I was crazy, then at the ceiling in disbelief and then her tears came and I knew nothing that I could say or do would make her better.

TORi'S POV

Raped? That didn't happen. Looked at him as if he were crazy. Then slowly all the things were replayed on the ceiling. I felt so humiliated. So… Disgusting. And most I was crying about was the love of my life not even acting as a human? I knew my daughter knew what had happened to me. I cried and cried and even if anybody said anything, it wouldn't make a fucking difference. I asked the nurse to leave me alone for a while. I couldn't bear to look at anybody's face right now. I had a radio and a song started to play. It was broken by lifehouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AUTHOR"S NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Listen to the song while reading this POV so it will give a better view f what is with tori.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~author's note~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at the clock. It had stopped and for some reason that made me feel 1% better. My tears finally stopped and I just told myself to deal with it. I suddenly remembered me and beck playing in the ocean once, when my foot had gotten stuck in some seaweed and he had saved me and promised to save me all over again. The tears started to flow again. What had my life been then? The name "beck" was the only thing that had any meaning to me. I took care of him. Whenever he was sick I nursed him. I kept his secrets and I had nursed his pride. I knew it. And He knew it. HE KNEW IT! And yet nowhere in his face did I see anything but shame of not helping me. This is were I am. This is where I will be if I don't make a choice. I was his Hand. And now I'm nothing. I'm a shadow for him. The whole world was proud of him and wished him well but I didn't. I'm a ghost for him. I do the same things I did then, I raise Addison, I sing songs, I act in movies, all the time while he is fucking doing what he fucking wants to do. It was my turn now. I wiped my tears away and stood up, fighting the nausea. It was my time and something in me had changed. I was finally moving on.

NOBODY"S POV:

Even though tori thought she was moving on, there was still a spot in her heart, a spot she didn't even know was there, existed, still full of love for beck oliver. And on the other side of town, the same spot of love existed in beck's heart for tori vega, even though both of them never knew, that spot kept hurting whenever they were away from each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~author's note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For all of the people who have reviewed me. Thank you and I have decided to put some more EMOTION in to my story and this chapter was full of it. This will Always be a beck and tori story and please help me improve it by reviewing! Please please! And the next chapter will contain beck's POV. And will be slightly longer than my other chapters. Love you! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V

TOri's POV:

I was signing the release papers and jade was with me. Cat was outside in the car waiting. As soon as I was done, I ran outside got scolded by jade for being unreasonable. I simply laughed and pulled on my pony and let my hair go free. I jumped into the car, trying to ignore the balloon cat had gotten for me. " yaaay tori! I got you a heart shaped balloon! Do you feel better? You certainly look better!". I rolled my eyes. My support group doctor kept telling me to let it out, but The tears had stopped. I felt free. And so after making sure that I wasn't going to have a nervous breakdown, the doctors had released me, and I felt as if a week in this hospital was all I had needed to move on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~t~~the next morning at 7:00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"let's have a picnic". I suggested. "why not?" said jade. "yaaaaaY" screamed cat and Addison erupted into laughter. "Let's go" we all screamed. We packed some things and got into the car and drove to the coast. I sat down in my bathing suit when I saw beck and his girlfriend walking hand in hand. I thought about the hurt, the hate stirred where those feelings had been, but only a ghost stirred where all those feelings lived. I ignored the shameful glance he gave me, and smiled. I jumped into the sea, my hair blowing behind me . Beck kept giving nervous glances at me and his girlfriend. I felt as if I had ruined his entire day, and true it made me feel a little bit better. I kept on smiling.

Beck's POV:

I was ashamed. So ashamed. I could'nt have done anything when she was being raped! I could'nt grasp reality. I did'nt even know what to do! I had been frozen and I had made a stupid mistake. Yeah a stupid mistake by cheating on her, a little voice in my head said. No I said to my self. I hate her. I've moved on. I have Claudette now. after all she is the one who made the whole thing full of problems. 'look at that' the voice said. 'she maybe acting like she's fine but she is'nt. You know that. She was a blubbering mess when you cheated on her. You know that. And she helped you, do everything, you would've been in jail if it weren't for her. Your'e a very sick man.' . NO I'M NOT!, I retorted. 'she's fine. See, she smiling.' But somehow seeing her smile did not make me feel better. I wanted to go there and comfort her. And I shook the feeling off , she's the one who filed for divorce; I thought to nobody in particular.'because you were always' drunk and you cheated on her. The little voice said again. Claudette nuzzled my neck. "you sure look busy. Coe on we came here to enjoy and you are not goin to get laid unless you play with me in the sea." But some how, getting laid wasn't on my mind. Tori vega was. 'really beck? After 6 years you think of her?' the little voice said. I ran with Claudia on the beach and into the cold water but somehow, I wanted to see tori's brown hair instead of Claudia's blond ones. She probably hates me. No she just hates me. That was the only thing we could say to each other in the last year of their marriage.

It was 10:00 and I was still thinking about her. Why? She was the one who always screamed at me. to get sober, to work properly and wake up early. And payattention to Addison. It was my fault all the time. 'but, then again, she also always hid your secrets, cleaned your messes, got you sobered up and forgot her job just to make you happy.' The little voice said. Just then Claudia came out of the bathroom with a sexy lingerie from victoria's secret. It suddenly reminded me of tori wearing new things for me and smiling when I kissed her on the base of her neck, in the valley between her breasts. I shook the thought away. I loved Claudette. I don't love Tori anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Author's note: sorry! I know I suck for leaving you guys like that but I needed an insight on what tori was feeling, and what better way than spending 3 days at the beach with my boyfriend! Anyways, keep on reading. review please

Tori's POV:

I had felt a lot better since I had gone to the beach- and seen beck guilty, and his bitchy girlfriend all bitchy-

My thoughts were interrupted by jade's singing of "year without rain" I was at my movie set and jade was the singer and her new album was rocking the world. My phone rang. It was Christopher. He had been so….supportive of me for a few days I felt embarrassed. But he did always leave me breathless whenever I talked to him. I felt disgusting and even though I wasn't bawling my head off, I still felt disgusting. I wanted to just break things. I wanted to forget. To go back and re-write time and have it erased.

I had finally agreed to go on a date with Christopher. Somehow this time, I was pretty sure he wasn't gonna invite me for "coffee". He probably thought I was disgusting. I shook my head, trying to get the thought out before I really had a nervous breakdown. I had been acting nice and normal but the truth was that I wanted t just jump into the sea. Or of a cliff. And the latter sounded better, for some reason. But, somehow I kept on going. Moving ahead or whatever. "yo, tori! You liked that ? huh?" jade's voice rang out loudly. i plastered a big smile on my face and ju_st tried to look normal. _I guess that did'nt work the way I intended it to cause jade saw right through it. " tori, why do you have you 'I-am-sad-but-i-will-not-show-it-to-anybody-and-smile' face on?". " It's my bad time of the month jade." "oh. Ohhh. Okay.

Anyways, I saw part of your movie! It is so awesome! Tori, you will be winning and emmy for this one!", she continued. " also, I told cat to come home early so that we can dress you up for your big date."

! UNTIL THE TIME OF DATE TORI IS DRESSED UP IN A PROPER DRESS!

I felt like I was fading away solely. Like something, inside me was eating me from inside out. I decided to focus on that rather than thinking about the date. Finally, I settled on two things; possible rejection and uneasiness. So, now that I had my answer I just sat there waiting for the clock to strike ten. Again, because of an empty mind, a memory slowly started to unravel. Me waiting just like that for beck to come pick me up for our dates. I dropped the note from my agent about something about don't diet anymore, and become submerged in the memories of our good times. No, I said to myself. Focus on the bad parts of him. That way you will never want to think about him again. I remembered him drinking in the last few months. He would be so drunk he would fall on the curb and if it wasn't for tori, he would probably stay there. But did she leave him? No she did not. She cleaned him up, got him sobered up, half quit her career and took care of Addison all day, until one day, she just couldn't do it. After 18 months of the same thing, every _fucking_ day, she got him into rehab and after he was out he was great. A good father-not drunk. He was great. Yeah, tori sure he was, until he cheated with you on Claudette' the little voice in the back of my head said. I shook my head again, I didn't want to think about these things. I tried to find the pain, the hurt but only a ghost lingered in the place where those things used to be. The bell rang jostling from the table I was half-on, half-off. My heart kept beating with hope that he wouldn't reject me, but my mind knew, that this was just a pity date. Nobody would ever want to date me in the world. I wouldn't probably date myself. Oh well. Might as well get the pity out of it. I went to the door and opened the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~note:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys it's me again. Please review. I want three reviews for the next chapter. Please tell your fiends who love victorious fan fictions, and since this is my first story I have published online, please some constructive criticism would be appreciated. Also any ideas for the date? What should tori do. Burst into tears or just say thank you and leave and then go scream at god? If anybody has any good ideas that are better than these, please help

Love you guys so much!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~author's note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, so guys, I've been thinking about tori's date for the past 3 days and I came up with a good-but-slightly-expected thing. This is after all a story about comfort and hurt (and severe abandonment issues).

So I hope you guys like it. So her it is. Please review! Please. Pretty please! love you all for telling me to continue. it keeps me sane ;-).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~author's note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christopher's POV:

I looked at the goddess who came out the door. Somehow, with Victoria, everything seemed so simple._ 'She is so pretty it takes my breath away_.' I thought to myself. _It's been such a long time since I've felt this way. This tug inside me, that makes me want to hold her when she's sad and comfort her when she's hurt.' _ " **um, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty hungry". **The words cut through my thoughts like a knife cuts an apple. " yeah, yeah, sure. Sorry about that." _She probably thinks you're a stalker who stares at girls. I _started my Mercedes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~drive to the restaurant~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were in the middle of the meal, she had lobster and I had chosen steak. It was going good and I had asked her about things she liked and things she didn't. she did'nt like the lakers, and that made me a bit unhappy. "so, how are you holding up with….the…. whole…. _Incident?" ._She shudderedand stopped trying to cut a piece of lobster claw. Her eyes closed down tightly and I didn't know what to do, once again. "I really don't want to talk about this."._oh well. So much for trying to be compassionate._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after they are done.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Wanna take a walk?" I asked her. "sure" she said, sounding amazingly unsure. We were walking at the coast opposite to the Augustine chapel and suddenly I realized what a stupid ass I was being. Night-time, dark alleys, the freakin' sea! Everything to remind her of her….._incident._ the little voice in me said. I cursed myself inwardly. I thought of simply dropping her home . but I will ask her for a another date, and tell her that '_tori, I enjoyed this evening with you a lot but now it's time for something a little more personal. You can come to my house, I'll cook you pasta and everything will be better. Wanna go home now?' _yes. That was perfect! That was what I was gonna say. Okay. C'mon. "um tori, I enjoyed this evening with you a lot but now.. um… its time for us to

(_do something personal) say it !._

Her eyes welled with tears and a tear dropped from her eye. It broke my heart seeing her like that. I didn't even know why she was crying. "yeah I know. Tori, It's been wonderful pitying you but now we should part like friends because I find you disgusing. That's what you're gonna say aren't you? Well I don't need you pity! Go to tell!"

And that was it. She started running at th path for the church. I was in too much shock. She thought I was breaking up with her? The best thing in my life since my best friend and fiancé died? I didn't hink. I ran after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`author's note!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know guys. I suck for leaving you like this. But I'm gonna give you sneak peak of the chapter. There's gonna be comfort. There's gonna be andre (the black dude we have'nt met yet.), jade's new date and cat's mystery man who saves her from a poodle. But most of it is gonna be a lot about cristopher and tori. Don't worry. Sparks will fly with beck and tori. Runaw—woahh. Almost let the Idea slip. Love you guys. Next xhapter will be posted in 2 days. Aka. Tomorrow! On the point that I get 4 reviews for this chapter! Yaaay! Please please please! Love you! Bori fan! 4 eva!

Christopher's POV: 


End file.
